No estas sola en tu Dolor
by sys4ever2
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su padre Sakura junto a su madre se mudan a Konoha con su nueva familia, alli ella conocera a Sasuke Uchiha y se enamorara de él perdidamente


No estás sola en tu dolor

El comienzo

¿Cómo podría empezar esta historia sin utilizar el muy conocido "había una vez"? , esa frase se las dejo a los cuentos de hadas porque lo mío no es ningún cuento de princesa y de príncipes , la mía es una historia real.

Debería empezar presentándome... mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 17 años , crecí en una pequeña pero hermosa ciudad llamada La Flor de Cerezo ,es de allí mi nombre , a mi madre le encanto desde la primera vez que lo oyó , ya que por algo del destino nací con el cabello de la misma tonalidad rosa que esa flor.

Mi infancia fue muy alegre viviendo con mis padres Gohan Haruno y Hitomi Hatake , papá era de una familia humilde y trabajadora que se dedicaba al arreglo de casas y jardines, la verdad que siempre tuve la relación de amigos con mi papá siempre yo fui su princesa y todo lo que sé lo aprendí de él.

con mamá la relación era distinta , nos llevábamos bien teníamos muchas platicas de mujeres y salimos siempre de compras pero no era lo mismo que con papá , ella viene de una familia muy rica y respetada en nuestra ciudad la familia Hatake , mis abuelos eran los dueños de muchos hoteles lujosos , ellos mucho no aceptaban la relación de mis padres ya que esperaban que su querida hija se casara con un hombre que tuviera un apellido importante , muchas veces sentí odio hacia ellos por demostrarle desprecio a mi padre en mi presencia , pero bueno es algo a lo que ya me eh acostumbrado.

Por ultimo en la familia de mi madre está mi querido tío kakashi él es hermano mellizo de mi madre y la verdad que nos llevamos súper bien para el también soy su princesa ya que aún no ha tenido a ningún hijo.

Pero bueno como toda historia siempre tiene algo trágico la mía no va a ser la excepción…

hace ya casi cinco años mi abuela Chiyo , la madre de mi padre , se enfermó gravemente , ella nació con un problema serio en el corazón , al ir creciendo este problema se fue volviendo más complicado , las últimas visitas que recuerdo que le hice fueron al hospital cuando tuvo varias paros cardiacos de los cuales por suerte se salvó , pero los médicos le comunicaron a mis padres que la próxima vez ya no podrían salvarla , que necesitaba urgentemente un trasplante de corazón pero que era muy difícil de conseguir uno porque adelante de ella había muchos enfermos en la lista esperando esperanzados que llegara un corazón...

Este problema como es de suponer hizo poner muy triste a mi padre , el adoraba a su madre, y como no hacerlo si ella era una mujer increíble con una voluntad y fortaleza increíble con la cual me identifico mucho.

Pasaron dos meses en los que se me hicieron larguísimos en los cuales mi querida abuelita fue empeorando y aun no recibíamos la tan esperada noticia de que llegara un corazón y fue cuando todo empeoro, que mi vida se volvió gris y vacía.

Recuerdo muy bien que fue un 2 de Agosto , era un día gris y en el cielo una tormenta amenazaba con caernos encima , yo volvía del colegio Elite School, me había ido a buscar mi tío Kakashi ya que era viernes y esos días solía llevarme a pasear o a recorrer la empresa donde él trabajaba. Curiosamente ese día no me sentía muy bien y le pedí a mi tío que me llevara a mi casa cuando estábamos llegando baje la ventanilla de su lujoso auto y mire hacia la entrada de mi casa , había mucha gente amontonada con cara de preocupación tratando de saber que había sucedido , observe que había estacionada una ambulancia y la policía que entraban y salían de mi casa , mi tío no había terminado de decir sakura no te bajes del auto que yo ya lo había hecho y corría hacia la entrada donde vi a mi madre sentada en el escalón de la puerta...

-mamá ¿qué sucede , que está pasando?-le pregunte nerviosa.

Ella no me contestaba solo se agarraba la cara y lloraba desconsoladamente..

-¿ porque lloras , que fue lo que ha pasado, donde esta papá quieres que lo llame? -tratando de calmarme saque mi celular dispuesta a llamar a papá , no llegue a marcar el numero cuando mi mamá levanto su rostro inundado en lágrimas.

- no mi amor no llames él nunca va a atender...-me respondió mi madre.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleró a mil por horas sentí miedo de preguntar qué le había pasado porque temía que me diera la peor respuesta sin embargo lo hice y se me desmorono el mundo al escuchar la respuesta.

-papá ya no está con nosotras princesa, él...él - decía mi madre con la voz entrecortada- murió…-termino de decir mientras decía lo último ahogada en llantos.

No, no ….no podía ser cierto , me negaba a creer eso quede callada mirando a mamá llorar , ¿porque papa porque justo él? , no lo entendía sentía un dolor indescriptible en el pecho pero a pesar de eso no llore no pude no me salía el llanto y el dolor me quemaba por dentro.

Cuando mamá se calmó hablo con Kakashi explicándole lo sucedido creyendo que yo no la estaba oyendo , pero escuche perfectamente cuando ella le decía que mi amado padre le había dejado una carta en donde decía que el dolor de perder a su madre no lo podría soportar , que amaba tanto a esa mujer que le dio la vida que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar esta para que ella no sufriera más , que su corazón se lo donaba a ella.

Ahí fue cuando entendí que mi padre no murió , se suicidó para que su corazón se lo trasplantaran a mi abuela , lo odie juro que lo odie al saber eso no le importó ocasionarme dolor a mí y a mi madre me jure a mí misma jamás llorar por él ya que a él no le importó nada y nos abandonó , ese maldito 2 de agosto marco mi vida hasta ahora...

Ya han pasado un par de años y con mamá aprendimos a salir adelante , siempre la escuchaba llorar por las tardes , en el mismo horario que había sucedido la ya nombrada tragedia , ella me lo negaba y claro que no me iba a decir la verdad , no quería que yo me preocupara por ella , aunque de todos modos yo lo hacia

El año pasado mis abuelos organizaron un gran festejo de inauguración de su nuevo hotel en la ciudad de Konoha , yo nunca había ido pero la verdad que me sorprendió mucho lo hermosa que era, por suerte convencí a mamá que fuéramos y fue en esa fiesta que nuestras vidas volvieron a cambiar...

Mamá conoció a un hombre llamado Minato Uzumaki , tenía la apariencia de ser una persona muy amable era alto y su cabello rubio y en su rostro brillaban unos hermosos ojos azules , él era dueño de una concesionaria de automóviles muy prestigiosa , mamá estaba tan contenta ,nunca la había visto tan feliz desde... bueno lo importante es que sonreía otra vez , por eso no dude en acercarme a este señor para darle el número de la habitación en la que nos hospedaríamos para que el pudiera invitarla a salir a mi madre , y tal como esperaba al otro día le mando a mi madre un ramo de rosas invitándola a cenar , y la verdad que me sentí muy contenta cuando mi plan dio resultado.

La semana que pasamos en Konoha ella paso saliendo a citas con Minato , la verdad que se llevaban muy bien tenían mucho en común , él tenía dos hijos Naruto que es su primogénito , que lamentablemente cuando nació su madre murió , y luego Karin, que en realidad era hija de su segunda mujer con otro sujeto que la había embarazado y botado, pero se separaron y ya que Karin llevaba el apellido Uzumaki porque Minato se había hecho cargo de ella y esta creía que él era su verdadero padre se quedó con él y no con su madre.

Volvimos un par de veces más a Konoha ya que Minato y mi madre no aguantaban de estar separados tanto tiempo , la última vez que fuimos cenamos toda la familia, era la primera vez que iba a conocer a los que luego sería mis hermanastros , la verdad que Naruto me cayo súper bien, él era algo impulsivo medio molesto y gritón jajá pero tenía una simpatía única, desde el principio me sentí a gusto con él , lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Karin , no sé qué sucede con esa chica si le falla la mente o algo pero es súper caprichosa se cree el centro del mundo por ser la única mujer en la familia, nada que ver conmigo que nunca fue así de caprichosa aunque era la princesa de la familia , supe de entrada que con ella no me iba a llevar...

. PAPA! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso?, no es justo!- empezó a gritar la pelirroja de mi hermanastra cuando nuestros padres nos comunicaron la razón por la cual estábamos cenando todos juntos.

-por dios cállate de una vez a mí me parece genial esa idea , cuentan con mi aceptación- dijo el chicho de ojos azules mientras levantaba su pulgar.

-¿y tú qué opinas sakura estás de acuerdo con mudarte aquí a konoha con nosotros?- me pregunto Minato mientras ponía en su rostro una gran sonrisa. La verdad no estaba tan segura , no había nada que me atara a mi ciudad , pero yo la amaba, pero luego mire a mamá sonreír y supe que este hombre la hacía realmente feliz .

-claro me encanta esta ciudad quisiera vivir aquí- conteste con una gran sonrisa dirigida a mi madre

-que bien entonces todo listo en un mes tú y Hitomi serán parte de nuestra comunidad y de nuestra familia – sonreía mi nuevo padrastro.

- voy avisando que no comparto mi cuarto-decía Karin- ni loca voy a dejar que esta frentona se convierta en la princesa de papá ahí la odio-pensaba la pelirroja.

-no le hagas caso sakura en casa hay muchas habitaciones seguro que encontraremos la perfecta para ti- dedicándome una gran sonrisa decía Naruto

-gracias naruto eres muy amable- le respondí

Cuando volvimos a casa pasamos las semanas preparando todo la mudanza , mi tío Kakashi a lo primero se opuso a la idea de que nos mudáramos, pero luego con unos cuantos abrazos de su querida sobrina aflojo y hasta nos ayudó a empacar.

Me estuve manteniendo en contacto con Naruto a través del chat , nos hicimos muy buenos amigos , ya le había tomado un cariño enorme y me encantaba la idea de tener un hermano , teníamos muchas cosas en común, él tenía una banda en donde tocaba la batería y justamente a mí me encantaba cantar.

Fue contándome como era la ciudad la escuela a donde asistía y me hablo mucho de sus amigos , me mencionaba mucho a un tal Sasuke Uchiha , decía que era un Dobe de mal carácter y orgulloso pero que a pesar de eso era su mejor amigo desde la infancia , me contaba como Karin traía loco a este tal Uchiha siguiéndole a todos lado pero que él ni la registraba , y quien podría hacerlo no? Jajá


End file.
